Some linear lighting fixtures, such as suspended light fixtures, emit light in directions above and/or below the lighting fixtures. In general, the down-light and up-light provided by such linear lighting fixtures may have non-uniformity lengthwise as well as widthwise. For example, such linear lighting fixtures may often have visual breaks in the emitted light because of sockets such as fluorescent bulb sockets of the lighting fixtures. Some linear lighting fixtures may also have seams between multiple lenses that are disposed along the lengths of the lighting fixtures. Approaches such as large distances between light sources and the lenses to reduce non-uniformity of the down-light may result in undesirably tall lighting fixtures.
Thus, a solution that provides uniformity of the light provided by linear lighting fixtures may be desirable.